Pumping units are used to operate downhole pumps that pump oil from an oil well. In some instances, data is collected to generate dynamometer cards that assist in determining the performance of the pumping units and its associated components. To ensure accuracy of the generated dynamometer cards, the collected data must also be accurate.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.